1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to surface mount connectors and, more specifically, to a keyhole surface mount connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Published Patent Application 20060094283 to James discusses a switch with insulation displacement connectors. The application discloses vertical keyhole connectors mounted on the body of a switch. The keyhole connectors include keyhole shaped openings that define a pair of parallel tines that straddle a slot. A slight edge being suggested, for example, in the keyhole connector 16 where the larger upper, generally circular opening transitions into the lower vertical slot. However, while the application shows a keyhole shaped connector there is no pronounced cutting barb or any other edge irregularities that perform multiple functions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,559, also issued to James, contains a similar switch construction as disclosed in the published '283 application.
Quintanilla U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,132 discloses an electrical and electronic connector that includes keyhole openings. This patent also suggests a modest cutting edge as the larger opening transitions to the elongated slot into which a cable is ultimately forced into. A lever is used to urge buttons to advance the wires to their desired positions. However, neither the published application to James nor the Quintanilla patent teach or suggest keyhole connectors that can be surface mounted on printed circuit boards nor multi-function edge irregularities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,4762 Moritz teaches and electrical plug-in connector formed as a sheet metal stamping including a keyhole connector formed of sheet metal and folded as shown to provide two spaced keyhole contacts. However, the flat portions appear to be recessed and arranged in an electrical plug connector of the type shown that would prevent surface mounting. Additionally, this patent, as the previous ones, teaches what appears to be a modest cutting edge at the transition point where the larger circular opening meets the elongated slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,905 to Lucas discloses a no-strip electrical connector including an aperture and a slot. This connector also discloses a simple modest cutting edge at the transition point. While the conductive members have a generally flat outer base there is no teaching that the connector is surface mountable. Nor does the patent teach, as the previous references failed to teach, cutting barbs that project inwardly into the space at the transition points and optional additional surface or edge irregularities or features provided on the opposing edges of the longitudinal slots that perform additional functions such as enhancing contact and retaining the conductors in place after insertion.
An electrical connector, electrical terminal and a method of making electrical connection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,762 issued to Lemesle. This patent, as well, teaches a keyhole connector. While the transition points appear to provide a somewhat sharp edge these appear to be curved or rounded. In other respects, the keyhole connectors shown this patent share common features with the other prior art connectors. There is no teaching nor suggestion that the keyhole connectors disclosed in this patent are capable of being surface mountable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,479 to Gibson discloses a plural wire stripper and electrical connector. This patent teaches a pair of sidewalls that appear to be inwardly tapered in the direction away from the larger opening. The keyhole connector disclosed in this patent, therefore, shares the same features as in the other patent references, none of which teaches such connectors designed to be surface mounted nor provided with edge features, at and beyond the transition points, that are useful in stripping insulations, making contact with electrical connectors and ensuring that secure mechanical and electrical connections are maintained over time.